Eight-Tailed Syūbi
320px-Eight Branches Technique.jpg|Syubi's minature version. (anime) 180px-Hachiryuuu.jpg|Syubi's Orginal appearence in the manga. The Eight-Tailed Syubi (ドラゴンのヘビの, Hachibi Dragon Snake) is an artificialy created Tailed Beast that is currently sealed within Sasuke. Plot History Background Appearence The Syubi is a massive creature, with it outclassing Susanoo and the Ghiant Squid. It has eight heads, in the form of dragons, 2 sets of batlike wings, and eight tails which resemble Orochimaru in his true form. It has a muscular upper-body structure, including arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It's lower body structure has hind-legs that have webbed feet similar to a ducks. When too much of it's chakra is used, the Eight-Tails reverts to the form of a minture snake that is no more then three feet long. Howerver, after Sasuke's healing in the Godual Hospital, it reverted back to his true form again. Personailty The Syubi is a giant dragon demon of mass destruction and has a complete personality just like Nine-Tails. At first, Syubi stayed out of the affairs of its jinchuriki as much as possible, but it soon realized that if his host dies, it will die along with her to. It will go to great lengths to preserve its host's life, as shown when it forces its chakra into Sasuke whenever possible. It also seems to have a mutual respect for Kabuto and Sasuke, the person that sealed him, and its Jinchuriki. Above all else, the Syubi cared only for itself. It grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first see it's chakra. However, Syubi is extremely intellgent and shares advice to Sasuke during diffcult battles. Syubi doesent care about the other nine Tailed Beasts and their hosts, likely because of it's origin as a Tailed Beast outside the original nine. Howerver, it has shown knowledege on all of the tailed beast on a personal level, as well as the Sage of the Sixth Paths. But whenever asked about any of these things, it claims that some screats need to remain a screat. Abilities Dispite being an artificialy created tailed beast, Syubi is no less then powerfull. According to Kabuto, it's creator, Syubi has the chakra reserve of 100,000 shinobi. Similar to the Nine-Tails, Syubi can use it's massive chakra reserve to create powerfull shockwaves or roars that can be as deadly as a Shinra Tensei. It can fire a Tailed Beast Ball many times it's size that is powerfull enough to destroy half of the entire Getsugakure region and destroy 12 out of 38 barriers without even exploding or compressing the ball beforehand. When fully charged howerver, Syubi's tailed beast ball is fired from each of it's heads and was powerfull enough to overwhelm the defence of a compleated Susanoo. In keeping up with it's dragon theme, Syubi can fly and has a fire affinity to where it can fire highly pressuried flamethrowers capable of burning through anything and being the only fire technique and overall ninjustu thus far to supress Atmerastu. It also has a kekkei genkai called the Dark Release, which it can pass onto it's host. Syubi is incredibly strong: it's tails were able to crush ghiant statues with just a light squeeze. It is fast enough to block a Susanoo charged arrow and even counter it with it's own attack. Syubi is also immensely durable. According to Sasuke, Syubi has an invicible chakra sheld that can protect it from all but the strongest attacks. Howerver, Syubi is not invicible, it can be weakned aginst massive attacks like the Sage Art: Mutiple Clone Explosion, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and Kirin for example. It is also shown to be easily influenced by Genjustu. Addationaly it has admitted that other powerfull demons in thier own right like the Nine-Tails, and Dragoon are way stronger then it. It is also shown having a tough time battleing the Eight-Tails (though Syubi was holding back), and stated that both massive beasts were nearly equal in power. Activity inside Sasuke As it's Jinchuriki, Sasuke is granted with incredible chakra reserves, a boosted affinity to the fire eleament as well as it's kekkei genkai; Dark Release. Syubi can also give Sasuke advice on training and how to fight opponets. When unleashing enough of it's chakra, Sasuke can gain a dragon shaped chakra shroud that incresed his strength, speed, and durability. Quotes (To Sasuke) "I am the King of all Reptiles, you are nothing but a pathetic Human..That seal you have on your belly somehow traped me in here..I will find a way out." . (To Sasuke) "laughs At least your one of those host that know great power when you see it, have as mutch power as you want, '''Beīyū', My power is unlimited after all''." (To Sasuke) "Absolutely not! This is nothing but a waste of time and power. Humans were built for nothing but to fight with themselves, such a species as that there exist no peace." . (To Sasuke) "State your Bloodlust and hunger for combat, live only to kill and drink the blood of your emmenies." (To Sasuke) "You are not exactly the knight as you claim you are. Sure you protect the weak and fight for honor but you have not grow up at all. Instead of getting rid of your hatered you are simply keeping it all to yourself, holding it in. Please tell me what happens when Tigerstar shows up again? Malik tries to make a move on Yuna? Where is your so called self-controll you said to have aquired during your journey to Vandellea? You're nothing but a rapidly incresing baloon thats trying to keep from exploding. Theres only so much a person can take. And untill you learn to get rid of your hatered compleately you will always be at square one. Untill you learn to forgive and forget you will always remain weak." (To Sasuke) "Look at you, you've rejected my power, called uphon and given the gods name a disgrase, made a fool of yourself in front of the United Nations and now you have attained Sage powers?!...And you call yourself a Totem, a Jninchuriki. You're nothing but a small fraction of my hatered, my power, which you will never be able to controll! So dissapear and rot in the lowest layer of the shadow relm!" Triva -The Eight-Tailed Syubi is the 18th character that I've created and it is my first tailed-beast character. -The Syubi is based on Orochimaru's true form while also adding to dragons. -In terms of Bijuu ranking, the Syubi is an S-Rank in stanima, an S-Rank in strength, and an S-Rank in intellgence. It is an overall S-Ranked demon placing it above the Eight-Tailed Ghiant Ox. Howerver it is less powerfull then the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and Dragoon.